


日记

by Broo



Series: 日记Diaries [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Other, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broo/pseuds/Broo
Summary: 铁冬盾/冬铁盾 三角恋铁盾大学时期是室友+炮友，盾暗恋吧唧。铁对盾越来越真感情。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
再一次见到Steve，是在他们大学旧友的聚会上。  
“Hey，Tony，这个星期五晚上Thor和Loki会到纽约来。我安排了一个聚会，以前的大学朋友都会出席，所以你也必须去。”Natasha在电话里头说到。  
Tony原本也不在意，这几年里他们大大小小的聚会也不少，虽然8年过去了，大家都各自有了自己的生活，但感情不曾变淡，在聚会时还是能像从前那般疯疯癫癫，互相调侃打趣。  
“Steve也许会来。”  
Tony心脏猛地跳动了几下， 停下了手中的工作。  
他已经许久没有真正地从朋友们口中听说这个名字了。  
Steve Rogers。。。  
虽然他一直知道Natasha和Sam应该有在和Steve保持联络，或许其他人也是如此，但他们从不会在他面前提起Steve。  
或许有吧。。。只是他刻意地去忽略了而已。  
这么多年过去了，他还是不清楚自己到底真正地放下了Steve没有。  
直到那个该死地漂亮的金发男人出现在了聚会上。  
四目相接。  
Tony焦糖色的眼眸对上了那双醉人的蓝眼睛，一切又好像回到了那几年，那些他压抑了那么久情绪忽然之间一股脑涌了上来。但他已经能勉强坦然面对Steve了。  
Tony已经不是当年那个年轻冲动的小子了。他依旧潇洒不羁，但他已经是个浑身散发魅力的成熟男人了。  
而Steve。。。  
Tony只觉得熟悉又陌生。还是一样耀眼的金发，有些严肃地全梳到了脑后，依旧是一脸正气的表情，甚至看起来微微有些淡漠。眼神永远都带着那种最纯粹的真挚。只是褪去了些许青涩感。  
那双Tony曾经吻过了无数遍的像吃了冰淇淋一样红艳艳的唇叫出了他的名字 “Tony。。。”  
Tony心里原本刻意压制的情绪小小爆发了，他特别想冲上去像从前那般抱紧他的Steve，吻那双梦里想了无数遍的唇，让Steve只属于Tony一个人的。  
可是29岁的Tony不会那么做了。  
众人纷纷上前拥抱Steve，说着类似好久不见的话。  
Natasha忽然凑到Tony耳边道“Bucky在任务中去世了。”  
Tony在震惊中不小心把酒杯洒了。

*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Tony在19岁那年遇见了Steve。  
那是个炎热的夏天，Tony家的司机提着大大小小的行李，而Tony发着少爷脾气抱怨大学宿舍只有双人房，说着Howard一定是故意不让他的大学生活好过。  
直到他用钥匙打开了宿舍房，看见了Steve和他的肉体。  
19岁的Steve在换着衣服，他刚刚整理完东西有些出汗了。  
Tony 第一眼看见的是Steve白白的奶子，哦不对，是像奶子一样软软的胸肌。  
19岁的Steve已经有健身的习惯了，他个子高，有着好看健壮的肌肉，皮肤粉白粉白的。  
但是Steve的肌肉看起来却是柔软的。尤其是胸肌，非常地饱满，随着他换衣的动作摇晃，粉色的乳头，Tony对Steve 的第一印象于是就成了“这人有对好胸”。  
Steve看见他们突然进来有些惊慌失措。他有点生气地说“你们至少应该先敲门吧！”  
衣摆拉下来后，Tony看见了那对奶子主人的脸，嘴唇颜色是比奶头粉色更艳丽的粉。下唇比上唇厚以至于看起来有些嘟着。金发碧眼。操，这家伙真他妈的好看。

Tony的司机向Steve道歉。  
但Tony 怎么可能道歉，他还在回味着刚刚看见的画面。  
Steve对于Tony让司机提行李的行为似乎十分看不惯，觉得他是那种典型的富二代大少爷。  
从第一次见面起就不曾给过Tony什么好脸色。  
但Tony不在乎。他不需要在乎。  
Steve的专业是美术。  
Tony曾对Steve说过，“真没想到你居然学的是艺术，我以为你是体育生呢，大家伙。”换来了一个白眼。  
Steve平时喜欢跑步和拳击，个子高又有好看的肌肉，在学校里被很多女孩问手机号码。

Natasha当年是个红发的俄罗斯女孩，穿着总是非常性感，是很多男孩心目中的女神。  
她曾经主动地追求过Steve。  
两人开始在校园里形影不离，导致很多人包括Tony都以为他们在一起了。  
直到有一天Steve把Natasha带回他们的宿舍，Tony以为这对情侣要当着他的面搞什么的时候，才发现他们的相处模式非常不对劲。  
简直就是好闺蜜之间的样子。  
“你们是情侣吗？”偷偷好奇了很久的Tony终于忍不住问了。  
Natasha和Steve相视一笑，异口同声地否认了。  
Natasha说在她追求Steve的过程中发现彼此之间气场非常合得来，但是他们之间根本没有火花，于是就成了好朋友。  
Tony居然感到有些开心。  
虽然他非常不想承认，但是他其实一直对这个室友有着些。。。色色的想法。  
尤其在Steve当着他的面换衣服的时候，他没办法忍住不去偷瞄。  
然后感叹，上帝啊，Steve的肉体真美妙。 

他和Steve的关系在几个月后已经和缓了很多。  
Steve发现Tony并不是像他一开始想的那样不学无术的有钱人。Tony学的是机械物理，他是真的喜欢自己的专业，有时候为了研究某样东西可以一整天不吃不喝不睡觉。  
不按时吃饭导致了Tony的胃病。  
有一次Steve下课后发现Tony躺在床上，蜷缩成一团。Steve觉得这非常不寻常，平时的下午时间Tony不是在书桌上写写画画就是在学校的实验室里搞研究。  
凑近一看才发现Tony脸色苍白地捂住胃部。  
Tony从来没有见过Steve那么温柔的样子。他像老母亲一样叨叨絮絮地对Tony说按时吃饭非常重要，声音低沉又轻柔，但他的眼神又像孩童般纯真。平日里对Tony有些冷漠的样子不在了。  
Steve见到了Tony脆弱的样子，发现其实Tony并不是只有趾高气扬的一面，他也有需要别人呵护的时候，不知不觉态度就软了下来。  
从那天起Steve还真的管起了Tony的饮食。每天早上和Sam跑步回来后他会给Tony买早餐，中午会到实验室里找Tony一起吃饭，晚上做饭的时候他会做Tony的那一份。  
Tony不讨厌这样的关怀，毕竟谁会去拒绝一个温柔的金发甜心呢？  
他和Steve的关系就这样在不知不觉中缓和了。< /p>  
Steve说自己有个最好的哥们，叫Bucky，现在在警校训练。Steve小时候非常瘦弱，跟现在简直天差地远，经常被霸凌。每次都是Bucky替他出手保护着他。  
Steve每个周末都会去找他。  
Natasha知道很多Steve的事情，于是有一次他们三人在宿舍里聊天时她突然说道，“Steve，听你这么说我觉得Bucky也喜欢你，你为什么不试着告白？”  
Tony差点把口中喝着的酒喷了出来。  
什么？Steve Rogers喜欢自己的哥们？！  
而Steve的不否认证实了这件事。他无奈地摇摇头苦笑“Bucky最近又换女朋友了，他不可能喜欢我，我是知道的。”  
Tony问道“你是gay？我没有歧视的意思，只是想弄明白。”  
Steve说自己是双性恋，他高中时交过女朋友。  
Tony于是也承认了“真巧，我也是双性恋。”  
回应他的是Steve微微有些惊讶的眼神和Natasha一副“我早就知道了”的表情。  
Natasha真是个老妖婆，仿佛一眼就能看透所有人的事情。

从那天起，Tony注意到Steve每次提起Bucky这个名字，表情就会变得柔情又依赖。那双冰蓝色的眼睛里盛满了对那个人的爱。  
Tony想笑Steve痴情。他对于爱情并不渴望，也想象不到自己去爱一个人的样子。他算是个花花公子，对于身边的女孩男孩只谈性不谈爱。  
但Steve显然不是这种人，Steve是个认真又有点顽固的人。他默默又认真地喜欢着Bucky。  
Bucky有个女性朋友对Steve有好感，一直想通过Bucky认识Steve。  
于是有一次，Bucky安排了一个double date，Steve当晚回来时忍不住坐在床上哭了起来。  
那是Tony第一次见Steve哭，美人哭起来还是很好看，甚至非常让人心疼。Steve哭得眼睛鼻子通红，不停地掉眼泪，脸上的表情令人心碎。  
“Bucky没有做错，他只是想把女生介绍给我，是我自己的问题。喜欢的人不明白你的心意，还想把你推给别人，这种感觉真的太难受了。”  
“所以说，像我这样只谈性不谈爱多好。”Tony答道。  
Steve突然像破罐子摔碎一样跑到Tony面前，“你不是也喜欢男的吗？跟我当friends with benefit吧，他可以找女朋友，那我也可以找炮友！”  
Tony简直不敢相信自己听见了什么，保守的Steve居然。。。Tony一直都对这个帅哥室友抱有某方面的想法，只是没想到有一天居然真的有机会。


	2. Part 2

Tony睁大他那焦糖色的眼睛，“你知道自己在干什么吗Steve！”  
Steve这才后知后觉地脸红了，“不愿意的话。。。没。。。没事了，当我没说过。”  
Tony一听急了，见Steve要转身离开，下意识地拉住了他的手。  
后来的事情发生得那么突然又那么顺其自然。  
Tony只记得Steve的手是温热的，整只手跟他的大块头比起来意外地很小。  
然后Steve就吻了上来，像草莓冰淇凌一样红的唇贴上来，就这么带走了Tony的一切理智。  
好甜真的好甜。他好甜。好迷人。身上好香。接吻间发出的轻哼真的好火辣。  
他们边接吻边撕扯对方的衣服，Tony的手贴上Steve的身体后再也离不开了。  
原来Steve的胸肌那么软。粉色的乳头近看真的好可爱。臀部果然翘。腹肌也非常结实。  
Tony觉得自己光是抚摸着他就硬得快爆炸了。  
“嘶。。。Tony你别捏了，开始有点疼了。”  
Steve轻蹙眉。  
Steve的胸肌好敏感。怎么会有人的身体那么完美呢？仿佛是按着Tony的理想型而长的一般。  
他给Steve口了。  
Steve连下面那根都特别好看，Tony舔着舔着忍不住伸出手抚慰自己。  
Steve想尽量保持冷静的表情真是可爱极了。可惜红红的脸颊和开始有些迷离的眼神出卖了他。  
Tony把他一流的床技用在Steve身上，想看他疯狂起来的样子。慢慢地Steve的胸口开始上下起伏，还沾着唾液的粉色乳头上下晃动，双脚开始难耐地轻轻摩擦床单，口中也发出意味不明地轻吟。  
Tony的呼吸跟着急促起来，他吐出Steve的阴茎。沙哑的嗓音问道，“甜心，让我当上面那个吗？”  
“Tony，just fuck me.”  
无需多言，前戏与扩张后，Tony终于进入了Steve。好紧。他压着Steve的裸体，感受着他温热的体温和细腻的皮肤，所有肢体接触的部位仿佛有股电流流过，酥酥麻麻的。  
“疼吗?”  
“好涨。”Steve明显不适应地皱起了眉头。  
Tony觉得自己有点着了这个男人的魔。在床上，只觉得他的一切反应都是迷人的。那皱起的眉头多么可爱，连鼻子也微微邹着。嘴唇因为刚刚的吻有点肿，看起来更红了。  
该死的。Steve Rogers真他妈的性感。  
等Steve开始缓和了后，Tony抽动了起来。  
或许是Steve的身体与Tony特别合拍，Tony只觉得快活极了。  
Tony朝着Steve的敏感点一下下摩擦而过，而Steve也开始有点失控了。  
“嗯。。。Tony。。。我。。。”Steve的眼神彻底迷离了，他伸手摸向了自己前端流着液体的阴茎。  
“你什么？”Tony只觉得自己的呼吸从未那么急促过，他双目有点赤红，开始加快地顶弄。  
“我觉得好舒服。。。Tony。。。啊。。。”Steve的呻吟声渐渐大了起来。每个人的叫床方式不一样，而Steve的大概是动情地呼唤床伴的名字。Tony真的太喜欢了。  
他们的身体仿佛天生契合，双方都从这场性爱中获得极大的快感。  
在濒临高潮之际，Tony无意间望进了Steve的蓝眼睛，然后就难以把目光移开了。  
Steve的眼神失去了平日的冷静自持，因为巨大的快感而湿漉漉的眼睛竟带着些许媚意与深情。  
不是女人特有的那种妩媚感，而是那种不分男女的魅惑。Tony觉得自己要醉倒在他的蓝眼睛里了。  
他们就这样对视了几秒，也不知谁开始靠近谁，他们接起了吻。Tony大力地操弄着Steve，呼吸间全是他的气息，耳边只听见他缠绵的鼻音。他们在那段火热的吻中彼此达到高潮了。他们嘴唇死死地封着对方的唇，唇间漏出模糊的因巨大快感发出的呻吟声。  
Tony自16岁破处以来第一次经历如此另他满足的性爱。Steve的身体太棒了。  
他转头看向还未完全回过神来的Steve，开口问道，“第一次吗？”  
Steve的呼吸甚至还没平缓下来，“当然不是，我高中交过女友。”  
“跟男人呢？”  
“你是第一个，Tony”  
Tony轻笑，想靠过去给他一个吻，却被他躲开了。  
“Tony，我想一个人静一静，你早点睡吧。”说完头也不回地离开了。  
Tony看着Steve的背影，边回味地欣赏着他倒三角的身材和翘臀，边心里骂Steve是个傻子。一定是为了巴基的事情难过。


End file.
